Naruto in Wonderland!
by K-chan Murgan
Summary: Naruto, um típico garoto que só queria ler um pequeno clássico em paz. Mas, após uma folha misteriosa cair em cima de seu livro, ele e Sasuke se vêem em um mundo completamente diferente do que estão acostumados. ò.o [Yaoi] [SasuNaru] 8D


Mais uma fic idiota de uma altura idiota. n.n  
Paródia de "Alice in Wonderland"

Bom... Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: Boa leitura! 8DD

-x-x-x-x-x-

Era um liindo dia em Konoha. O céu estava azul, o sol estava brilhando fortemente lá em cima, os pássaros cantavam... Sim! Era um dia perfeito! nn

- DEVOLVE O MEU LIVRO, SEU GATO IDIOTA!

Ta, ta! Nem tão perfeito! u.ú Havia uma bagunça só em Konoha! Já que Uzumaki Naruto, o garoto mais hiperativo, baka, insuportável daquela vila estava correndo atrás de um pobre gato, tentando recuperar um livro que queria ler.

Sasuke, que estava saindo de sua casa para ver o porquê daquela barulheira toda do lado de fora, surpreendeu-se ao ver um gato correndo com um livro na boca e, em seguida, passar Naruto correndo logo a sua frente.

- Mas que diabos...? - Olhou para frente, olhando o menor correr como nunca tinha corrido antes. Pensou no que um gato poderia estar fazendo com o livro e, principalmente, porque Uzumaki Naruto queria pegá-lo. Pulou para o telhado de sua casa e assim fez nos outros telhados, acompanhando a corrida dos dois.

- ME DEVOLVA ISSO! - ao perceber uma distância favorável entre ele e o gato, o loiro pulou para cima do mesmo. Resultado? Naruto saiu todo ferrado e ainda sem seu livro. ó.o'

Ao levantar-se, o loiro percebeu uma silhueta familiar na sua frente. Parecia estar segurando o gato em uma mão e, na outra, o livro.

- SASUKE! - apontou para o moreno à sua frente. - Me dê isso, agora!

- Hum... - colocou o gato no chão e, após isso, começou a observar o livro. Só de ver o nome, o Uchiha olhou curiosamente para o Uzumaki. Abriu-o devagar, observando as páginas. Deu um sorriso de canto, olhando para o loiro novamente. - O que é isso, dobe? Um livro de contos de fada?

- Não...! E-esse livro é da Sakura-chan ù///ú'

- E o que estaria fazendo com você?

-... Ah, para com tantas perguntas, seu idiota! Devolva esse livro! - andou até Sasuke, indo pegar o livro. Mas o Uchiha tinha sido mais rápido e esticou seu braço para cima, evitando que o menor pegasse o livro. - ME DEVOLVEEE!

- Só depois que você me disser o porquê de estar lendo "Alice no País das Maravilhas". E... Aliás, pensei que não soubesse ler, dobe.

- Ora, seu... - pulando feito louco para tentar pegar o livro. - Eu achei legal a capa! E a história parece ser interessante ç.ç' Então, é isso! AGORA DEVOLVE! Ò.Ó

- Ta, ta... Ainda assim, isso é estranho. - abaixou o braço, entregando o livro para o menor. - Afinal, não vejo interesse nessas histórias idiotas.

- Hunf. - Naruto pegou o livro e o abraçou contra o corpo. - Mas são legais, Sasuke! - olhou para o moreno, sorrindo. - Você quer ler esse junto comigo?

-...? - O moreno fitou o menor, com um pingo de curiosidade. - E o que faz achar que eu gostarei desse livro?

- Não sei... - Levantou o rosto, olhando para o céu. Segundos depois, abaixou a cabeça, olhando novamente para Sasuke. - Mas, quem sabe se você ler, possa começar a gostar?

- Hum... - colocou as mãos no bolso. - Tanto faz.

- Yatta! O - Segurou no braço do moreno com uma das mãos, puxando-o para um árvore próxima. Ao chegar, sentou-se em baixo da mesma e abriu o livro.

-...- Não disse nada. Apenas sentou ao lado de Naruto, fechando os olhos.

Uma pequena folha caiu da árvore, parando bem em cima do livro que Naruto lia.

-... o.o? - pegou a folha, observando-a. - Por que essa folha está vermelha nessa época do ano?

- Hein? - Sasuke abriu um dos olhos, olhando para a folha também. - E o que quê tem? Folhas não podem ter uma cor avermelhada nessa época do ano?

- Pensei que tivessem apenas no outono... - Deu de ombros e colocou a folha sobre o livro. - Vou usar como marcador de página. nnv

O menor depositou a folha cuidadosamente sobre o livro.

- Mas então, vamos começar a...! - É sugado para dentro do livro. XD

-...! - o moreno arregalou os olhos diante da cena que acabara de presenciar. Levantou-se imediatamente, pegando o livro e folheado as páginas. - Naruto?! Será que eu...? - é sugado para dentro também.

-----

Naruto caiu de uma altura consideravelmente grande, caindo com tudo no chão.

-... ITAAAI! X.X - Levantou-se com um pouco de esforço, arrumando as roupas. Após isso, percebeu que não estava com o moletom laranja de sempre. - MAS QUÊ DIABOS?! EU ESTOU DE VESTIDO? Ò.Ó

**POF!**

O loiro vira o rosto para o lado, observando o motivo do barulho.

-... Sasuke? - o menor correu até ao lado do amigo, ajudando-o a levantar-se.

- K-kuso...! Onde estamos, dobe?! - Sasuke olhou a sua volta. Claro que, como estava em uma sala escura, não dava para perceber muito bem onde estavam...

- Eu não sei...

- Hunf. - fechou um pouco os olhos, tentando achar uma resposta conveniente para toda aquela situação. Pensara em várias, cada uma mais absurda que a outra. Abriu os olhos e passou a fitar o loiro, olhando-o de cima a baixo. - Que roupa é essa?!

- Hein? Ah, sim... Eu não sei. De tanta roupa no mundo, eu tinha que estar com um vestido! E AINDA COM UM LAÇO NA CABEÇA! - apontou para sua própria cabeça, onde se encontrava uma tiara com um pequeno laço branco.

- Hn... Mas... Você não ficou tão ruim assim...

-... C-como é, teme? Ò///ó

- -.-' Esquece, Naruto.

- u//u' Aliás... Você ta... _f-fofo_... - apenas sussurrou a última palavra. Torcendo para que Sasuke não tenha ouvido-as.

- Fofo?!

-... o.o' É! Com essas orelhinhas aí em cima! Ta parecendo um coelhinho!! - apontou para a cabeça do Uchiha, onde, supostamente, estavam as orelhas.

-...- Tocou nas orelhas, querendo não acreditar. - Eu... Não creio nisso...

-Pff... - Naruto deu uma risada abafada com as mãos. Ficou um pouco curioso; Se o Uchiha tinha orelhas de coelho, logo, deveria ter um rabinho também, não é mesmo? - Teme! Vira de costas!

- Por quê? ¬¬'

- Será que você tem um pompom que nem o de um coelhinho? \o/

- MAS É CLARO QUE NÃO! ÒÓ Isso seria constrangedor demais!

-... ó3ò' Ta, ta... Então vamos arrumar um jeito de sair daqui. Deixa-me pensar... - colocou a mão no queixo e olhou para cima, fazendo uma cara pensativa.

- Ah não, dobe. Eu não quero seguir nenhuma idéia sua ¬¬' Aliás... Deve ter alguma lugar por aqui, alguma porta, sei lá...

- Ah! Podemos sair de onde viemos:Dd

- Ótimo, e de onde viemos?

-De cima! n.nb - Apontou para cima.

-... Não vejo nada lá em cima, dobe.

- PARA DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM, CARAMBA! ÒwÓ

- ù.u' Fica quieto. Eu tenho que pensar...

- Hunf!... Ei, ei. Dá para usar jutsus aqui? o-o

- Suponho que não...

-Tente, oras ò.o

- Tenta você ¬¬

- Há! XÁ COMIGO! - sorriu, fazendo um 'v' com a mão direita e, em seguida, juntando as duas mãos. - KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! - uma fumacinha clichê, acompanhada de um 'puf', cobriu Naruto. Após a mesma dicipar-se, o loiro olhou para Sasuke, sorrindo. - E aí, deu certo?!

-...- fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça, um pouco triste. Mas, depois, levantou-a novamente, parecendo ter uma idéia.

- Podemos tatear a parede! \o/ Aí, caso acharmos algo oco, poderemos quebrar e sair daqui! n.n

- Mas... Nem tá tão escuro assim...

-... Eu sei. Só queria ter uma idéia genial ç.ç

- Putz, quando isso acontecer, pode-se considerar superior a mim -.-'

- COMO ASSIM? ÒO

- Nada, nada... - percorreu o olhar um pouco pelo local, até pará-lo em um ponto específico. - Aquilo é uma _porta_?

- Hein? - Olhou na mesma direção que Sasuke, surpreendendo-se um pouco. - Mas... Tão pequena? E como não a vimos antes?

- Estávamos ocupados demais discutindo... - aproximou-se lentamente da porta, agachando-se na frente da mesma. - Não tem como passar por aqui. õ.o

- Aham o-o - andou na direção da porta, agachando-se também. - Vamos tentar ver o que tem lá do outro lado! n.nv - Naruto colocou a mão bruscamente na maçaneta, tentando virá-la.

- HEEEY! ISSO DÓI! ÒwÓ

- NANI? OO - caiu com tudo para trás, um pouco assustado.

- Ué nunca ouviu uma maçaneta falar, meu chapa? ¬¬ - Naruto balançou a cabeça negativamente, ainda assustado com tudo aquilo. - Que moleque idiota ù.u' - Podia-se perceber pequenas riscas avermelhadas nas 'bochechas' da maçaneta. E algumas madeixas loiras nas laterais da mesma.

- P-peraí... x.x' - Naruto recobrou-se um pouco, e se aproximou mais da maçaneta. Em um pulo, levantou-se, apontando para a mesma. - TSUNADE-OBAACHAN?! Ahhh, Tsunadee-obaachaaan! TT Como é boom vê-la! Você... Por um acaso... - agachou-se novamente, cochichando com a maçaneta. - Não tem como nos tirar desse mundo estranho? ¬3¬'

-... o.o' Moleque, você tomou sua dose de gardenal hoje?

-... Gardenal? e.e

- É remédio pra louco, dobe. -.-'

- Ahhh ta...

-...

-...

-...

-... LOUCO?! ÒoÓ

- Argh! Como você grita! Fica quieto, estou de enxaqueca ù.ú'

- Ham.. É só deixar a gente passar -.-' Que assim você se livrará dele.

- E como pretendem passar por uma porta tão pequena? Sem contar que esse moleque é gordo uu'

- FICA QUIETA, SUA MAÇANETA BEBUM!

- REPETE ISSO, SEU MOLEQUE Òó

- Ma-ça-ne-ta be-bum! E surda pelo visto!

- CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS! Naruto cale-se e vamos arrumar logo um jeito de sair daqui!

- Hunf! - cruza os braços e vira o rosto emburrado.

- Melhor assim. Voltando, não tem como passarmos por aí?

- Tem sim, _querido._ ¬¬

- Como?

- Ficando do tamanho de uma formiga. u.u'

-... ¬¬

- Quié? ¬¬

- Não tenho tempo para brincadeiras.

- E você acha que eu sou alguém que brinque com uma coisa dessas?!

-... Acho.

- Moleque insolente! ÒwÓ Só por isso não irei ajudá-los a passarem por essa porta! - torceu o nariz.

- Nããão! ToT Cópia da vovó Tsunade, não faça isso com a gente! Precisamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível ç.çv

-... ¬¬³ E o que eu ganharei ajudando vocês dois?

- Podemos dizer o que você vai ganhar se NÃO nos ajudarmos. ¬¬

- Ohh, que medo de um pivete u-u

- VAI AJUDAR OU NÃO, CACETA? ÒÓ

-... ò.o' Ta, ta! Moleque, lave essa boca com sabão depois! - respirou fundo - Se vocês adentrarem por essa porta, irão direto ao País das Maravilhas u.u E lá é um lugar muito perigoso para moleques que nem vocês!

- E como podemos passar? -.-'

- MAS QUE PORRX! Ò.Ó Eu já num disse pra vocês?!

-... Então é sério que vamos ter que diminuir?

- -.- Parabéns, você parece ser o gênio dessa dupla de Idi e Ota.

- ¬¬

- E como a gente vai diminuir 8D?

-... Você tem que bater na sua cabeça diversas vezes até você ficar menor.

-...

-...

- Sério?

- Pff! Claro que não, seu bastardo! ÒwÓ

- Então como é? i.i

-... Hum... - torceu o nariz, pensando. - Naquela mesa ali - aponta com o nariz - Há um frasco com um líquido rosa dentro. Você terá que tomar para poder passar pela porta, e...

-...- Bebe a metade do líquido e vai diminuindo aos poucos. Cai de uma altura favorável, batendo o bumbum no chão. - YAAAH! OLHA, SASUKEE! - se levanta e olha para o moreno. - EU TÔ MENOR! \O/

-...

-... n.n' O que foi?

- E eu? Como fico?

-... Er... bebe o líquido também? - falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, apontando para o frasco logo ao seu lado.

-... Incrível como isso não quebrou, sendo que caiu de uma altura dessas... - agachou-se ao lado do loiro, pegando o frasco e balançando-o. - Isso tem algum efeito contrário?

- Hum... Não...

-...- virou o frasco na boca, fazendo o líquido escorrer para dentro da mesma.

-... Que eu lembre. 8D

-...! - engasgou com o líquido, mandando um olhar reprovador para a maçaneta. Após estar um pouco recuperado, o moreno puxou todo o ar que podia para dentro dos pulmões, pronto para gritar. - ENTÃO QUER DIZER QUE ISSO TEM ALGUM EFEITO CONTRÁRIO?!

- Não sei, não sei! Argh, você consegue ser pior até mesmo que esse pivete loiro! Ninguém nunca tomou essa porcaria, então eu não sei se há ou não um efeito contraditório ù.u

-... ò.ó - foi diminuindo, diminuindo, e diminuindo mais um pouco até ficar do tamanho do loiro.

- Pronto, agora podem passar. 8DD

- Maçaneta idiota. Como?

- Seus burros, mas eu já num disse como? ù.ú

-...- os dois se entreolharam e voltaram a olhar para a maçaneta. - Não. - disseram em uníssono.

- AAAAI! SUAS BESTAS! Usem a cabeça uma vez na vida! Se vocês tiveram que ficar pequenos obviamente é porque terão que passar por debaixo da porta! ù.u'

- Ahhh, táá...

- Vão passar ou não?

- Certo, certo...

- Então... Vão, vão! O que estão esperando? 8D

-... ¬¬' - passou por debaixo da porta, sendo seguido pelo loiro.

Após ver que eles estavam 'longe' o suficiente para não escuta-la, a maçaneta soltou um pequeno sussurro zombador:

- Boa sorteee, jovenzinhooos! Hohohoho... n.n

-x-x-x-

Enfim, eles passaram para o outro lado. Naruto, por sua vez, ficou admirado com o que via. Um grande campo, com várias flores de diversas formas e cores, várias árvores também, e, dentre elas, algumas Cerejeiras.

- Wow...

**Continua 8D**

Pois éé, pessoas queridas... A tonta aqui fez outra fic sem nem ao menos terminar "Nightmare" XD  
Maass... Breve continuarei com aquela lá o.o'

Deixem reviews, pleasee?


End file.
